Duo Pirang
by Thobi Trio Centil
Summary: pokoknya menceritakan antara dua bocah gendut, Naruto dan Shion..


Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Heran? Tentu saja wanita bersurai merah itu heran dengan kelakuan anak semata wayangnya yang tengah berkutat dengan sebuah buku dan alat tulisnya. Wanita itu aka Kushina melangkah mendekati bocah gendut bersurai pirang yang sedang duduk membelakanginya

. Setelah sampai di samping bocah itu, Kushina sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya memperhatikan tulisan-tulisan yang dibuat si bocah, "Naru, lagi apa?" tanya Kushina.

"Nalu, lagi buat sulat cinta buat Chion. Ma." jawab si bocah tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tulis tersebut.

Dan jawaban si bocah 5 tahun membuat Kushina menjadi mengerutkan keningnya, "Naru, 'kan tidak bisa nulis?"

Tapi si bocah tak kehilangan bahan pembicaraan dan kembali membalas Kushina, "Bialin aja ma. Chion juga gak bica baca kok."

Kushina sedikit terkikik geli dengan jawaban si anak. Selang beberapa saat setelahnya, bocah itu melepas peralatan tulis yang ada di tangannya lalu berdiri dan berujar, "Udah celece ma. Nalu kelual dulu, bental."

"Jangan jauh-jauh ya mainnya." jawab si ibu.

15 menit kemudian. . .

"Hah, huh. Hah, huh..." si bocah lari-lari pelan disertai napasnya yang terengah-engah. Buntelan perutnya yang kayak gentong berjoget-joget ke atas dan ke bawah. Keringat-keringat di pelipisnya semakin banyak melintasi wajahnya.

Setelah sampai di depan sang ibu yang sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu, si gendut itu berhenti kemudian membungkuk sambil mengatur napasnya yang terdengar memburu. Setelah tenang ia pun mengangkat tubuhnya menghadap sang ibu. "Ma tadi ada olang nyanyi-nyanyi di depan sambil joget-joget,"

"Bagaimana caranya Naru?" jawab si ibu sembari tersenyum dan meraih gelas minuman di atas meja.

"Begini ma," si gendut itu meletakkan ke dua kepalan tangannya di depan dadanya lalu memutar-mutarnya sambil bernyanyi. "Pada hali Megong, akika tulut Daddy ke kota, nekong delmonce ictimewa akika duduk di depan, akika duduk di samping om Kyusil yang legong bejenjong, nyetil ntu kuda supaya cucok jalannya…" menggoyang-goyang pinggulnya dengan lentur. Kemudian memposìsikan ke dua kepalan tangannya di atas kepalanya lalu memutar-mutarnya lagi seraya bernyanyi dan berjoget ria.

Brusshh

Minuman yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya langsung menyembur ke udara. "Bwahahahahahaha." Kushina tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan tingkah lucu Naruto.

Tok tok tok

Naruto berhenti melakukan aksi joget-jogetnya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Dia pun kembali berlari menuju pintu rumah, berharap bahwa itu adalah Shion.

Ketika dia hendak membuka pintu, sayangnya pintu macet. Si gendut itu menarik-narik pintu sambil berteriak, "Ma! bukain pintu ma!"

Kushina yang sudah sampai di dekat Naruto pun hanya menghela napas ringan melihat kelakuan anaknya itu.

Cklek

Kushina membuka pintu, dan tampaklah seorang wanita bersurai coklat seumuran dirinya berdiri bersama seorang anak gendut berambut pirang pucat seumuran Naruto.

Gadis cilik itu berlari memasuki rumah Kushina segera setelah kornea violetnya melihat bayangan Naruto berdiri di dekat Kushina.

"Hah...," Miroku selaku ibu Shion menghela napas pelan. "Dari kemarin anak itu terus merengek minta ke sini."

"Namanya juga anak-anak, ayo masuk dulu. Kita ngobrol di dalam." jawab Kushina seraya mempersilahkan Miroku masuk.

* * *

Di dalam kamar bersama dua bocah gendut yang sedang asyik main kuda-kudaan.

"Hyaa, hyaa!" teriak si gadis cilik yang sedang menunggangi punggung si rambut durian. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat kerah baju belakang Naruto sementara tangan kanannya sedang menepuk-nepuk pantat si rambut durian. Tak peduli dengan keadaan Naruto yang sudah kelelahan.

"Chion-chan sekarang gililan Nalu." ucap Naruto.

Si gadis cilik malah merengut mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Gak mau..!" tolaknya kasar.

"Dali tadi Chion-chan telus. Sekalang gililan Nalu."

"Pokoknya ga mau! Nalu-chan halus jadi kudanya dan Chion yang jadi putlinya!" bentak Shion sambil terus menepuk-nepuk kasar pantat Naruto.

Dan Naruto menjadi kesal. Dia pun segera bangkit secara paksa dan membuat gadis cilik itu terjatuh menubruk lantai dengan keras.

"Huwaaaa...! Mama! Naru-chan jahatin Chion!" Shion menangis keras karna mendapat perlakuan kasar dari bocah pirang itu.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat itu berubah panik. Ia pun segera bergerak menghampiri Shion. "Chion-chan maafin Nalu. Nalu ga cengaja tadi." kata Naruto sembari mengangkat tangannya untuk menggapai Shion. Tapi, tangannya malah ditepis secara kasar oleh gadis cilik itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Shion berhenti menangis kemudian memasang tampang juteknya seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. "Gak! Chion gak mau maafin Nalu. Nalu jahat."

"Chion jangan malah cama Nalu. Nalu janji tidak akan jahat lagi cama Chion-chan." bujuk Naruto lagi.

Mendengar itu gadis itu pun menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto sembari berujar, "Baik, tapi janji nanti beliin Chion ec-klim,"

"Iya, nanti Nanti Nalu beliin nyang banyak dah."

"Janji?"

"Iya, Nalu janji."

"Kalau gitu cium Chion dulu." ucap gadis itu seraya mengangkat telapak tangannya kemudian menggenggam jari-jarinya kecuali jari telunjuknya. Lalu memberhentikan telunjuknya di bibirnya. "Di cini." lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto yang melihat kemana telunjuk Shion mengarah, berubah bengong. "Makcudnya di bibil Chion?"

"Iya, ayo cepat."

Naruto menurut saja. dia segera memajukan kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Semakin dekat jarak antara wajah mereka, semakin cepat pula detak jantung mereka terpacu disertai dengan pipi yang memerah.

Makin dekaaat..

Cup..

Ke dua bibir itu pun akhirnya menyatu.

"Kyaaa!" Kushina yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berteriak kencang sehingga membuat ke dua bocah itu menoleh. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" tanya Kushina sembari berubah menjadi mode habaneronya dan mendekati ke dua bocah itu.

Ketika ke dua iris Naruto menyaksikan wajah menyeramkan sang ibu, wajah Naruto berubah pucat pasi. Dia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Bletak.

"Ittaaaii." rintih Naruto sembari mengelus-elus kepala duriannya.

"Dasar bocah! Siapa yang mengajari kalian?!" tanya Kushina berang.

"Ampun ma, tadi Chion yang minta Nalu menciumnya. Ma." kata Naruto sambil menatap takut wajah sang ibu.

Mendengar sang anak, Kushina pun segera mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Shion. "Apa itu benar Shion?" Shion mengangguk beberapa kali menjawab pertanyaan Kushina.

"O," wajah Kushina kembali seperti semula. "Ayo, kalian berdua ikuti aku untuk mempertanggungj

awabkan perbuatan kalian." lanjut Kushina sembari berbalik. Tapi, ketika akan melangkah tiba-tiba saja Naruto bertanya.

"Mau kemana ma?"

"Sudah. Jangan cerewet. Ayo cepat ikut mama."

* * *

 **Di taman Konoha.**

"Mereka kelihatan cocok ya?" tanya Kushina.

"Iya. Hei, aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja mereka." usul Miroku pada Kushina dan membuat wajah Kushina menjadi cemerlang.

"Wah ide bagus."

Karena terlalu asyik dengan obrolan mereka, ke duanya sampai tak menyadari bahwa dua bocah itu sudah lepas dari pengawasan mereka.

"Chion-chan kita mau kemana?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada takut pada Shion yang sedang menarik-narik tangannya.

"Nalu udah janji mau beliin Chion ec klim! Nah itu dia!" teriak Shion sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah pedagang es krim yang ada di seberang jalan. "Ayo kita ke cana."

"Tapi, nanti mama malah cama kita." jawab bocah durian itu takut, membayangkan bagaimana wajah ibunya ketika marah.

"Cuma cebental caja. Jangan takut." gadis cilik terus menarik-narik Naruto sampai ke tengah jalan raya itu yang terlihat sepi.

Nyeeenngg

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju dengan sangat kencang tidak jauh dari tempat ke duanya berada. Ke duanya berlari di tengah jalanan itu dan si pengendara yang sedang tak memperhatikan jalanan tidak melihat dua bocah yang sedang berlarian tidak jauh di depannya.

"Kyaaa!" gadis cilik itu berteriak kencang dan membuat si pengendara langsung menginjak rem paksa.

Brraaaakkkk

Tapi naas sekali karna ceritanya tamat duluan. Entahlah. Mungkin lanjut.

* * *

AN : Hasil kolaborasi dari Ane dan google


End file.
